Never say Die
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Dragons heart but human soul'. The first chapter is the most shocking. Hope you guys love it, REVIEW IF YOU READ IT!
1. The wedding day

Never say die.

**Here's the Sequel I promised I hope you guys love it, I am posting a Prequel also.**

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98**

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

'_**The wedding day'**_

'_Todays the day'_, thought Leonis as he braided his long hair and put on his white robes with silver and green snakes stitched onto it. He looked over his shoulder as saw his little children, Isabeau and Scorpius were now ten months old, they were both dressed in outfits similar to their parents, Scorpius was dressed in black with the Malfoy crest stitched onto the back and Isabeau was dressed all in white with the Riddle crest stitched on the back. Today was Leonis' birthday, it was also his and Draco's wedding day.

…

Mama Malfoy, Brisa and Aunt Bella planned the wedding and so far I don't have a clue what this is going to be like, so far the only hope I have is that nothing bad happens. I mean Dumbledore and the Weasley's are still out there and despite me being who I am they still think that I am Harry Potter and that I am going to marry Ginny… Yuck.

I walked over to my little babies and started to tell them about what was happening when Mama Malfoy came in and said, "Leo, its time" she smiled and shuffled my father into the room and he came over placed one hand on my cheek.

"It's time" He smiled, I take a deep breath and laugh as Narcissa picks up both Scorpius and Isabeau and gets ready to take them down the aisle just before me. I hear the music start as my father starts to walk me down the aisle, he whispers in my ear "I have the best wedding present for you, I cannot wait for you to see it… well actually it's from Severus, Remus and Sirius but apparently its mine to"

I giggled at my father's confusion as he babbled through the explanation to this gift I was about to receive which was just as much for him as it was for me. "Can't wait" I smiled, as I looked up and saw Draco standing there wearing a black robe with the Malfoy crest stitched into the back. I smiled brightly as I saw him look into my eyes, I can't believe that almost two years ago I was a small, abused orphan and here I am with best friends, and family and my soulmate.

When we reached Draco my father put my hand in Draco's and placed a hand over the top of them, he looked straight into Draco's eyes and said threateningly "Look after him, he's all I have left" Draco nodded fiercely.

"I will look after him, he is my soulmate and the bearer of my beloved children" My father smiled when he heard that because he knew that means that he could trust Draco with my life and I already knew that I could. The soft bells that hung in the tree's around us jingled and the moon lilies fluttered in the breeze, this is it I am really marrying the love of my life and I really have the two most beautiful children ever.

The priest began the ceremony and it zoomed by so fast and in what seemed like minutes the priest was saying "you can now kiss…" I had not even turned when Draco beamed and spun me around so fast that I squeaked as he dipped me and brought me into the most passionate kiss that I had ever had, everyone began to cheer and even Isabeau and Scorpius were giggling like crazy.

"I love you, Mr Riddle-Malfoy" Draco smiled at me as he kissed me again.

"I love you too, Mr Riddle-Malfoy" I beamed back at him.

…

Tom stood in front of the new couple and bowed to his son and new son-in-law and their children. Sirius, Remus and Severus smirked as the whispered to Leonis, "Time to get your present" Leonis smiled at them. Leonis' face suddenly went extremely pale as he gasped.

"Papa…?" Leonis gasped.

Hearing this Tom whipped his body round not believing what his son said, when he saw what his son saw he walked dizzily up the aisle and placed his hand on the man's cheek, wiping away the tears falling down the man's cheek, and leaned in a kissed him gently.

"My James…" Tom smiled slightly and James clung to him.


	2. My love

**Chapter 2: My love**

_Please review guys… I want to hear what you think…_

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

"_My James…"_

"It's me…" James whispered "I love you Tom" James clung to Tom and Leonis walked down the aisle.

"Papa…." Leonis was still shocked that Sirius, Remus and Severus had in fact managed to bring his papa back, when not even his father could do that, and had confessed to him that he couldn't actually do that.

James shifted his vision from Tom to Leonis, a look of confusion passed over his face when he looked at Leonis. "Wait… who?" Tom looked at James shocked when he didn't recognise Leonis, then it dawned on them James hadn't seen Leonis since he was a baby so he wouldn't know who he was.

"Papa, it's me, Leonis…" Realisation crossed James' face as he looked to Tom.

"Yes James, this is Leonis, our little boy" Tom brought Leonis forward and placed James' hand on his cheek.

"Leo…" Leonis nodded with tears in his eyes as James threw his arms around him "my little baby boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, I didn't even recognise you" As the party went inside, Leonis and Tom took James into Toms office and told him everything that's happened since he had 'died' but they left out the part about Draco, Scorpius and Isabeau.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you, papa." Leonis smiled as he called Draco through their mind link and told him to bring the twins. When Draco walked in James had a look of confusion on his face, "Papa this is my new Husband Draco Malfoy"

"Riddle-Malfoy now" Draco chuckled. "Good afternoon, sir" Draco smiled and shook James' hand.

"My baby's married..." Leonis smiled sheepishly at his papa.

"There's more papa" Leonis picked up Isabeau from Draco's arms where Scorpius sat, "These are mine and Draco's twins Scorpius and Isabeau…"

James' eyes teared up "I'm a grandfather…" he smiled at me and then at Draco "Wait…. Did you say Isabeau?" Leonis nodded when his papa started to cry but Tom looked confused about what was going on between the two of them. James saw that and Leonis understood that his papa wanted to tell his father what was going on, so he left them to it and so he and Draco went to celebrate their new marriage as a family with the twins.

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

"Tom there is something I haven't told you but you need to know…" James looked at Tom sadly, "When I 'died' I had found out the day before that I was carrying…" Tom gasped and looked slightly depressed at being denied another child with his beloved, "It was a little girl, and I was going to call her Isabeau…" Tom was shocked he suddenly knew why giving his little girl that name had been so important to Leonis, she was named after her could have been aunt.

"Oh James…" Tom held James as he cried into his chest and fisted his shirt.

"But…. Don't hate me…. But now I can't have kids" James sobbed.

"James it is said what happened, but we don't need any more children, we have Leo and now Draco and the twins, we can finally have a life together… a life with our family" James looked up shyly at Tom and smiled as Tom stroked the tears from James face. "We are together now that's all that matters"

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

_**Back in the Ballroom:**_

Brisa, Bran and Blaise were hanging out in the ballroom, well actually Bran was mingling with the other attendants of the party and Brisa and Blaise were sat talking to one another, "hey Blaise, you do know I like you, right?" Brisa giggled. They had been lightly flirting for the past eight months and now they were extremely close.

"I like you too, Bri" Blaise smiled.

Brisa got up and walked over to Blaise and sat on his lap, Blaise was shocked to say the least, "Blaise, I want to tell you something…" Brisa whispered something in Blaise's ears causing his eyes to widen and sit there in shock as Brisa's Mother came over.

"Brisa Isis Lupus Lestrange!" Bellatrix stormed over and pulled her daughter off of the young man's lap, "Lestranges to not handle themselves in this manner…" Rudolphus then proceeded to question the young man that is attracted to his daughter, meanwhile Bran was laughing his head off with the rest of Leonis' little minions.


	3. You're Delicious

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it – despite wanting to.**

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love you guys x_

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

It had been two weeks since James had been brought back and he had been spending as much 'catching up' time with Leo as he could. Tom kept wondering whether they would truly ever be a complete family because of James' trouble with their unborn daughter. Perhaps he could find a way to bring her back. '_I know I couldn't bring James back… but perhaps with James her I could try…_' Tom thought to himself, he knew it would take a lot of his power but he would recover however if he didn't James' heart may not.

Draco, Leonis and James were having tea on the back lawn when James had a thought, "What about Hogwarts? You have to go back, don't you?" James questioned.

Leonis and Draco faltered, they hadn't realised that they would have to go back, "Yes papa, we do have to go back." Leonis whispered, he leaned into Draco, they both didn't want to leave their little babies.

"We do not want to leave the Children" Draco's calm baritone speaking Leonis' predicament out loud.

"I understand, but you could always take them with you" James speculated.

"I don't want my babies anywhere near Dumbledore" Leo spat in anger.

"I know you do not want to, darling" Draco stoked Leos' cheek gently, "but we cannot leave them here, whilst we go away… they need us" Leo nodded in understanding at his beloveds words, he knew that they needed to go back to Hogwarts and they didn't have a choice on whether to take the children or not. They both didn't want their children anywhere near Dumbledore but they couldn't leave them at the Manor whilst they want to school.

"Then it's settled, I will talk to Father" Leonis sighed.

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

"Father, I wish to speak with you" Leonis stood in front of his father, Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort.

"What about, my son?" Tom questioned.

"Draco and I have to go back to Hogwarts…" He paused seeing his father smile falter.

Tom sighed in defeat, "I know, my son, I was trying to prolong this happiness as much as possible"

"It will only be for a short time, papa, but as you know we will have to take Isabeau and Scorpius with us" Leonis smiled sadly as his father sighed, but he knew his father would be alright. He wasn't alone anymore, he had papa, he had his beloved, he had James back.

"You leave tomorrow" Tom finished.

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

Draco and Leonis had organised that they would meet with Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss room placements for the next day considering they would have to have a suite together, rather than be separate. That meant that when they found out where the room was then they could have Dobby (who was still loyal to Leonis) take the children to the rooms so that Dumbles didn't know about them. They had also asked Dobby and a few of the Malfoy house elf's, Kinney, Kibble and Ceri to be they young Heirs nannies.

_(AT 'The Leaky Cauldron')_

Draco and Leonis stiffened when the felt Dumbledore's aura appear in the dank bar and as he walked up to the table. "Head-Master" Draco sneered, Draco could feel Leonis' fear of the man, he knew that Leo would never show it but he had a deep fear that the evil Head-Master would take him away from his family. Draco would never let that happen.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter" Dumbledore smiled.

"My name is Riddle!" Leonis growled angrily.

"Actually, we are both Mr Riddle-Malfoy, now" Draco smirked as Dumbledore's face dropped.

"…You're married…" Dumbledore whisper growled.

Leo smirked at Draco and purred "Of course we are, he's yummy" Leonis chuckled darkly.

"And you're delicious" Draco purred as he began biting and sucking on Leo's neck causing Leo to start moaning and squirming underneath him.

'_Damn it! Now what?!_' Thought Dumbledore uncomfortably.

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted for you guys in a while, but I have been busy with college and for an early Christmas present I decided to upload a new chapter for you guys. I promise I will upload more for you, for Christmas and New Year's presents.**

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98**


	4. Take us to Leo

**Hey, Guys.**

**I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in ages, but I have something to tell you guys. I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY! – Of course I'm not going till September but this is for you guys, and I plan to make it especially long!**

**Vlad.D-lover98**

**H&amp;DH&amp;DH&amp;D**

Dumbledore paced his office angrily, he could not believe the nerve of the boy! He had gone and gotten married, without his permission and to a MALFOY no less! 'When did I lose control over him? I put him in that damn Dursley household because I knew they would abuse him – and then he would be right where I wanted him.'

Of course he had agreed to let the two boys back to school, he had had no choice what with Malfoy Senior being on the board. What was he going to do! He had been forced to give the boys a couples room, due to the fact that they were married and it was school policy – but perhaps there was a way he could deal with this… he began to plot a way to get his revenge on the insolent young boy known as Harry Potter.

Fawkes shook his head in despair, he had known the old cook was going mad for a while now, but he had finally gone off the edge and gone completely and utterly bonkers. He supposed that now he could be free but he was magically bound to the man until he died, of course it was a forced connection but he could not break it no matter how hard he tried.

'_I will be free_' Fawkes thought.

**H&amp;DH&amp;DH&amp;D**

Leonis and Draco headed home to their babies, hoping to spend a quiet day in as a family, before they had to jet off to Hogwarts. However, that was not to be, as soon as they arrived home there was a fire call waiting for them. Leonis threw his body straight through the green flames in worry, leaving Draco to get the twins. Draco chuckled lightly at his husbands antics, he knew that ever since James had arrived home that Leo had been preoccupied with the health of his papa.

Draco slowly walked up the stairs towards the twin's bedroom, admiring the house as he went along. The place had been a wedding present from both sets of parents, at first they hadn't wanted to take it preferring to buy their own place, but the house was just so beautiful and they had taken it on the pretence that they '_couldn't stand children of the Riddle-Malfoy line being homeless'_ – smirking with a 'pure-blood' sneer.

He threw open the doors to the twin's room and smiled happily as their attention was instantly turned to him. 10 months old and they already had him wrapped around their dainty little fingers, especially his little Isabeau, he was a sucker for her big grey eyes. Eyes that were just so smart he could tell that she would be just like her papa and be the top of her class someday.

His little Scorpius however, he was a different story, he was definitely the 'brave' one. He was always sneaking out and stealing cookies, he also had a habit of randomly appearing in bed with his papa and father, something which Draco thought was incredibly like both him and his husband in many ways. Draco got the twins ready and floo'ed all the way to Riddle Manor, where upon he found his husband jumping around outside his father's office.

"What's going on?" he asked, whilst trying to calm Leonis down. Leo took Isabeau from her daddy's arms and held on to her tight.

"Well, when I got here I heard shouting and blasting noises…" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when Leo planted a finger over his lips, "Father was shouting about getting rid of Dumble-dork!"

Draco suddenly got why his husband had been so happy when he first arrived at the Manor, a huge smile broke out on Draco's face as he stared down at his smaller husband and their two beautiful babies. Suddenly, they tumbled into the office, as Tom flung the door open in a rage. Tom burst out laughing at the sight of Draco's ruined haired and the confused look upon his sons face, Isabeau and Scorpius giggled at their grandfather's antics and reached to be picked up by the man. "Come on you two, get up!" Tom laughed and tickled the babies, as Draco flattened his hair and Leo jumped around in happiness with that big grin on his face.

Tom led them down to the conservatory where James was seated looking after some of the rarer plants on the estate. He spotted them quickly, and laughed at the state of his son and son-in-law, "So, how did it go?" he asked. Tom quickly placed the twins in the play pen and got comfortable, wanting to hear the funny details of the meeting.

"Well, I think we made him uncomfortable" laughed Leonis, as he began to tell the story.

**H&amp;DH&amp;DH&amp;D**

"So he really growled?" James laughed, when Leonis had finished telling the story.

"Yep" Draco laughed, "But long story short, we leave tomorrow" James rushed them both back to their house, leaving Tom with the twins, he was determined for them to have everything ready for when they went off to Hogwarts. James spent the day chucking things at the two boys and making sure that they had everything packed for all of their lessons. However, that meant that they had to make last minute trip to Diagon Alley, to make sure that they had everything.

"Right," James said, Leo thought that he looked strange in his disguise, "I will make sure that you have all your stuff, because I do not trust you two not to get distracted." He said sternly. "I'm putting you two in charge of the babies, but make sure to be discreet" he whispered as they walked out into the alley.

**H&amp;DH&amp;DH&amp;D**

A few hours later James had headed home with all of the stuff they had bought, determined not to let the boys forget anything, as he didn't trust them with their track record.

So, the boys were walking through Diagon alley, Draco holding on to Leo's hand as he span and twirled around in his happy mood. Draco couldn't help but let a tiny, almost non-existent, smile onto his face while watching his husband's antics. Suddenly, Leo stopped in his tracks and hissed, "Weasley's…" almost instantly Draco's expression hardened and the pure-hatred shown on his face scared everyone around them.

"HARRY!" a shrill voice called from behind them. Mrs Weasley rushed down the alley towards Leo and scooped him up into her arms and began to mumble to herself. Leo pushed the crying woman away from him in disgust, how dare she touch him when she was a blood traitor. Mrs Weasley pulled him towards the other Weasley's and away from Draco, causing Leo to become distressed, his eyes growing wide and almost welling up with tears.

Draco coughed, bringing the Weasley's attention to him and suddenly they drew Leo behind them claiming that they would protect him from the death-eater. The twins looked towards Leo and saw that he was becoming distressed and pushed towards the front of the group with Leo. "May I have my husband back" Draco growled as he saw that Leo had begun crying.

The twins looked down at Leo and noticed the shining ring on his finger, they were shocked but they felt happy that the boy they considered their little brother had found happiness. "What husband, Malfoy?" The elder Weasley's spat at the other boy; it was well known that the Malfoy's were a dark family and that the Weasley's were light and thus their hatred for one another was spread throughout the generations. Leo began to struggle in the crowd of Weasley's when Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, shocked to see tears running down the boy's face.

"Baby, are you okay?" Draco called over to Leo. Growling as Leo whimpered, and he smirked at the shocked look the Weasley's shot him.

"Harry?" the Weasley's said shocked and angry.

The twins noticed the boy's sadness and quickly wrestled Leo from their parents grip and watched with a happy smile as the boy ran into the young Malfoy's arms and held him for dear life, as they apparated away. The other Weasley's turned to look at the twins and the boys smirked at the shocked and angry looks upon their family's faces. For the rest of the trip their family ignored them and when it was time to go home, they stormed back towards the burrow.

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

As soon as they stepped foot in the front door of the burrow, the Weasley parents reeled at the actions of the twins. "What the hell?" Mrs Weasley yelled at the two boys, as Arthur shooed the others out front the front room.

"What?" the twins echoed.

"That boy is obviously under some kind of spell and you let him leave with that death-eater!" Mrs Weasley screeched.

"We scared him?!" Fred shouted.

"Plus, they're married!" George continued.

"I doubt he's under some spell!" They finished.

"Well it has to be something" Arthur said, "Surely, Harry would never go with a death-eater"

The twins huffed, even they could see that Leo was clearly in love and was distressed to be without him. They knew Leo, he would never have gotten married if he didn't love him, all Leo had ever wanted was a family and even if that was with Malfoy they were never going to make up give that up. The twins stormed out of the house despite their parent's protests, they had to apologise to Leo for what their family was doing, again.

They stormed through the streets of Diagon Alley, desperately trying to find a way to get to their little brother. True, they were on the dark side but they didn't have a clue where he was, they smirked at each other when they saw the black, shadow-like shape enter the apothecary in front of them. They ran forwards running into the shop and towards the man that would take them to Leo.

The man's eyes widened as the twins pulled down the collars of their shirts to show the dark mark, curled round a rose similar to Luna's mark.

"Take us to Leonis" the chorused.

**I finally got my mojo back! I am so sorry you guys, but I am going to try and update while I am off until September.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you for baring with me x**


	5. Splinched

**Guys, I got in! I'm going to Uni!**

**So as a happy gift to all of my faithful readers, I am going to be updating ****ALL ****of my fanfictions and even starting the Prequel I promised.**

**I love all of you guys! I hope you enjoy.**

**D&amp;HD&amp;HD&amp;H**

Severus pulled down his hood and stared shocked at the two boys, "Hmmm, Weasley's on the dark side, that's something you don't see every day" the corners of his lips twitched up into a sort-of smile as the twins looked deviously at each other. "Follow me; I just need to finish up here." The twins smiled and followed Severus through the small potions shop and help him carry the ingredients he needed, as he rattled off to the about the properties of each of the ingredients and how they would impact the potions. The laughed when he scolded them for not paying attention claiming that they should remember this stuff from his class, as although they had been Gryffindor's they were incredibly and some of his favourite students.

The twins helped Severus to get back with the many ingredients that he had and Severus apparated them to Tom's home. They landed clumsily in the entry way of the house, almost dropping the dropping the ingredients. A loud pop signalled the entrance of a house elf in front of the three men, "Mr's Snape, is you's needing help?"

"Yes please, Missy, can you take these to the potions rooms, please" Snape smiled at the small house elf.

"Okay's, I wills" the little house elf nodded wildly.

Severus led the boys towards Tom's private office, laughing as he saw Leonis leaning up against the door intending to spy on his father. "Leo!" the twins shouting, laughing as Leo jumped on them in excitement.

"Gred! Forge!" Leo smiled and hugged them tighter. He laughed at them and then shushed the three of them claiming he was listening to what he father was saying to Remus and Sirius.

"Wait, Sirius?" George stated shocked.

"How is he back?" Fred gasped.

"Long story, father brought him back from the veil for Sev" Leo smiled at Severus winking at him. Severus suddenly got nervous as to why his lovers were in the office with Tom behind locked doors, he wrung his hands sacredly avoiding the eyes of the twins who looked at him confused. The four of them walked towards the office and Leo knocked on the door excitedly, trying to calm Severus' nerves.

"Come in!" Tom called.

The four of them walked in, Leo immediately skipped over to his father's side and smiled at him knowingly, whilst the twins bowed at the entrance of the room and Severus made his way over to Remus and Sirius giving them confused looks. The two men avoided his gaze anxiously, and Severus became sad and he immediately reverted back to his old 'greasy-bat' persona. Tom looked over to where the twins were, "My lord."

"Stand up boys," Tom smiled, "and please, call me Tom" the boys smiled at him and Tom gestured for Leo to take the boys out of the room. Leo dragged the boys towards his and Draco's room to talk to them.

Meanwhile…

Severus went back to his old mean self and slumped back against the wall of the office, glaring at his two 'lovers'. They were looking at him scared and anxious and he began to think that they were going to leave him, maybe even leave him for each other, he had always known that they had known each other longer and were together before he came into the relationship.

"I'm going to leave you," Tom smiled at Severus, and he took it as pity, "Do what you have to do, my office is yours for the day" Tom left and Severus' mood became dark, 'do what you have to do' that didn't sound good to him.

Tom left and Remus and Sirius turned towards Severus with the arms round each other and a sad look upon their faces at seeing him like that. Severus slid down the wall and sighed deeply, "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

"Sev…" Remus started.

"Please don't…" Severus said, tears began to well up in his eyes and the tears streamed down his face.

Sirius lent down in front of him and ran his hand across his face, collecting the tears there, "Severus, love…"

Severus pushed his hand away and stood up, "come on" he yelled, "Tell me, you don't love me! Tell me I disgust you!" he paced the room angrily, "Tell me something, anything that could make me hate you! Please I just need the hurt to go away"

The other two men tried to defend themselves against Severus' anger, but the more they tried, the angrier that Severus became. He tried to hate them, he really did, but no matter what ultimately he couldn't hate them. Not at all, he begged them to tell him something that could make him hate them but no matter what he did he couldn't. Somehow Severus always felt that this would happen at some time, and once Sirius had come back he somehow knew that Remus would leave him. Still, he couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Please just say something… anything" Severus begged, he felt desperate to get an explanation from them.

"There is no explanation, we're sorry love" They desperately tried to explain.

"No…" they gave him a weird look, "you don't get to call me that anymore" their look turned sour as they looked at him sadly. Severus turned to walk away from them, and they seemed to become desperate and they began to run towards him. Severus became even angrier at them and desperately apparated away in a cloud of black smoke.

"SEVERUS!" they screamed as he left.

…

Severus landed on his knees in the front room of his house at Spinners End, screaming heartbrokenly, he tried to get up and then began to struggle and became faint. He reached up and placed his hand on his forehead and noticed that his right arm was horribly shredded beyond recognition. Pulling up self towards the mirror he noticed that the right side of his face had suffered the same. He tried to make his way to the stairs but he had lost too much blood and he collapsed and passed out.

A few hours later, Rabastan Lestrange turned up at the house to look for Severus, after he never came out of the office. However, the first thing he noticed was the large trail of blood leading through the living room. Following the trail, he was shocked to see the still form of Severus passed out and bleeding profusely. "Severus!" he yelled, running over to the man and placing his head on his lap, realising the extent of his injuries. He caressed the deep, long cuts across the man's face, he loved this man and maybe now he would never get the chance to tell him.


	6. Scarred Love

**I just to say thanks to all you guys who still read this and have to deal with my load of spelling mistakes and I apologise. But I'm in Uni! Been here for a week and decided I need to give you guys a present.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Rabastan cradled the bleeding man in his arms and wondered what had happened in that room earlier with Sirius and Remus that had resulted in this. He had seen their guilty looks and he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Rabastan shook his head and lifted to injured man into his arms and ran his towards the couch in the front room, he laid the man down and ripped open Severus' shirt, desperately trying to heal his injuries with the little healing ability that he did have. Severus' injuries began to nit themselves together but Rabastan knew that with the small ability that he did have that they would scar. He ran desperately down into the basement collected all of the healing potions that he found. Rushing back to Severus' side, he discovered him becoming restless, "Remy…Siri….Please…" Severus cried in his sleep, tears pouring down his face.

"Fuckers" Rabastan muttered to himself, he leaned down and wiped up Severus' tears his slender tanned fingers, "Sev… I… I love you"

Severus' eyes flutter heavily and he looked up at Rabastan through his dark lashes, "Lestrange" Severus croaked, Rabastan's face instantly became hard, "…Rabastan" Severus coughed. Rabastan looked away and a tear slid down his cheek, Severus reached up a shaky hand and grabbed Rabastan's chiselled chin and turned him to look at him. Severus tried to wipe the tear from Rabastan's cheek, but he reached too far and he flinched, crying out in pain.

"Sev…" Rabastan worried, as he stroked the injured man's face, "What happened?"

"They left me…" Severus sobbed.

"Sev…" Rabastan sighed.

"I heard you" Severus said quietly. Rabastan turned away from him, "It's okay… I like you too, I have for a while"

"…" Rabastan turned to look at him.

"But I love them" both of them sighed and Rabastan leaned in gently and kissed Severus on the forehead. Then behind them the doors knocked loudly and Rabastan growled loudly towards the noise and kissing Severus on the forehead again, he laid Severus against the sofa and covered him with the blanket careful of his now permanently scarred arm, side and face.

Severus smiled sleepily and Rabastan turned and stormed towards the door, he knew who it was, it just had to be them, the people that left the man he loved scarred. The dark hallways of Spinners End were long and imposing, one could only imagine what it would look like to someone on the outside who was disliked by the dark man. Rabastan through open the humungous doors and glared at the two people on the outside. "What are you two doing here?" He growled viciously at the werewolf and the Animagus.

"We're here to see Severus" the Black Animagus said.

"Well, he doesn't want to see you" Rabastan snarled.

"We need to explain" the wolf begged, becoming more and more desperate.

"Explain what? That you ruined him ripped out his heart and left him in the gutter once you were done having your fun!" The taller man spat at the two men standing on the doorstep."

"We…" the men started.

"…Are no longer welcome here" Rabastan finished as he slammed the large doors in their faces, leaving them looking shocked standing on the doorstep of the imposing house.

"What have we done" Remus sobbed.

Rabastan knelt down next to the sleep form of Severus, took one look at his face and knew that he could never leave the man even if he tried, "They won't hurt you anymore, love" Rabastan muttered and smiled to himself as Severus leaned into his touch.

…

A few weeks past and Severus' scars had healed, he hated how he now had a permanent reminder of that day, the day his heart was broken. He hadn't left the house since that day, and neither had Rabastan who had taken care of him for weeks. Severus could understand why the taller man could love someone so ugly as him, but every time he questioned him Rabastan replied, "To me they make you more beautiful" Severus had never felt some much love, even with the two former Gryffindor's he always felt as if he was the odd one out.

Rabastan had gone out for the day to get supplies to keep them holed up in Spinners End, to keep them together, but Severus decided he wanted to go out. He waited for Rabastan to leave and then he took the floo to a back alley of Diagon Alley, he wasn't the same man any more, sure his black robes still flowed behind him, but now he relied heavily on a cane due to his scars. The cane wasn't so bad though, Severus smiled at the thought of how he got it, when he discovered the fact he couldn't walk unaided anymore Rabastan created him this beautiful cane. It was black and had a silver panthers head on the top with onyx eyes, Rabastan said it was only fitting sue to his Animagus form which was hardly any good to him anymore.

Severus strolled down Diagon Alley trying to ignore the whispers and the strange looks from the pointing people, he knew that they were staring, he had pulled his hair back away from his scars and so they were clearly visible. He knew this was bound to happen when he went out for the first time after the accident but he never expected what was to come. Severus had been strolled through the Alley for around half an hour when he spotted the two former Gryffindor's strolling down the street, holding hands and laughing with each other.

Severus turned around, desperate to hide from the two man but they spotted his retreating figure and called out to him, "Severus!" they ran up behind him, looking at him confused when he didn't turn around.

"Sev… what's with the cane" Sirius asked.

"You don't have the right to ask me that" Severus said darkly, still refusing to face them.

"Sev… please" Remus reached out to touch the man's shoulder.

Severus turned and bared his scars to two men, leaving them shocked and flinching when they gasped, "Sev, what happened?"

"You happened!" he growled at the men, "I can't fight anymore, I can't shift, I can't even walk without this stupid cane, all because of you!" The two men looked confused at Severus' angry outburst, "I guess my appearance matches the state of my soul now, a hideous monster, who would ever want to be with a monster" Severus threw the memory at the two men, then apparating out of the alley. He landed collapsed in the doorway of Spinners End, crying in pain and clutching the cane to his chest where he was gathered into the warm arms of the man who loved him.

…

The two men looked at each other and apparated back their room, where they through the memory into the pensive and watched as the memory played out.

*_Severus landed on his knees in the front room of his house at Spinners End, screaming heartbrokenly, he tried to get up and then began to struggle and became faint. He reached up and placed his hand on his forehead and noticed that his right arm was horribly shredded beyond recognition. Pulling up self towards the mirror he noticed that the right side of his face had suffered the same. He tried to make his way to the stairs but he had lost too much blood and he collapsed and just as he passed out he sobbed "they don't want me…"*_

When the two men came out of the pensive they had tears running down their faces, and they realised what Rabastan had said was right, they had ripped out his heart and left him in the gutter when they were done with him.

"What have we done" they sobbed.


End file.
